


Love Song Episode, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I can't see having sex toRaspberry Beret."





	Love Song Episode, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Love Song Episode**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** complete fluff  
**Character(s):** CJ, Leo, Toby, Josh, Sam, Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** "I can't see having sex to _Raspberry Beret_."  


"Who the hell ever whispers ‘you're so sincere’?  I mean seriously, have you ever whispered that to a man?" Josh asked.

"Hmm, let me think a minute.  Um...nope, never said it." CJ replied.

"See, it’s just stupid."

"VH1 voted it the #2 love song of all time." CJ said.

"How do you know that?" Toby asked.

"I don’t sleep much.  What’s your favorite Sam?"

"You know it doesn’t work like that." Sam said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby asked.

Why did most of these conversations have to take place in his office?  It always started it rather simple but then it had to go there...every time.

"Love songs have too many subjects." CJ reasoned.

"Oh lord.  And then you say it like I was automatically supposed to know that."

"The best wedding song is _True Companion_." Sam said.  "I won't use it because everyone does, but it is still the best."

"The best breakup song is _Didn’t We Almost Have it All_." CJ said.

"The best song I ever heard about longing is this country song called _Still_ by Reba McEntire." Josh said.  "I used to have a girlfriend who would just listen to it and cry."

"Damn all that.  What is the best one?" Toby asked.  "What does VH1 say CJ?"

" _I Will Always Love You_." She replied, taking the beer Sam gave her.  It would be her last.

"I personally think _On My Own_ is the best breakup song." Toby said.

"Whitney Houston could sing the ingredients on the back of baking soda and I would love it." Josh said.  "I think the kookiest love song is _Just Like Heaven_ by The Cure.

"I don’t know them."  Toby said.

"Careful Tobus, you're showing your age."

"Shut up."

Sam smiled.

"My all-time favorite would have to be _Tiny Dancer_." He said.

"Is that a love song?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." They all replied in unison.

"OK, OK."

"What about _The Best_?"

They looked up at Donna standing in the doorway.  CJ coaxed her in with a bottle of beer.

"Tina Turner can read the ingredients on the back of a can of Lysol and I’m sold." Toby said.

Donna nodded.

"Hey Donna, have you ever softly whispered to a guy that he is so sincere?" Josh asked.

"Not the last time I checked."

"See, the line is crap."

"Most love songs are crap." CJ said.  "That is why we love them.  What’s your favorite Toby?"

"I don’t have one."

"Everyone has one." Donna replied.

"Not me.  I don’t like to listen to sap."

CJ and Josh smirked, receiving the famous Toby glare as a response.

"My all-time favorite is _She’s Always A Woman_." CJ said.  " _She can kill with a smile, she can_ _wound with her eyes, and she’ll ruin your faith with her casual lies_...that is beautiful."

"That crazy woman stabs him!" Josh exclaimed.

"He loves her anyway." Sam said.

"I guess I would too if it were Christie Brinkley." Toby said.

He held his hand out for another beer.  CJ kept it from him.

"Seriously, tell us your favorite love song." She said.

"I do not have one.  Gimme the beer."

She  smiled, complying.

"Pavarotti can get a woman in the mood." Sam said.

"You're damn right." CJ added.  " _Nessun Dorma_ all night and I am swinging from the chandelier if you want."

"Now you tell me." Josh said.  "All this time and Pavarotti was the answer."

"On repeat." Toby said.

"I like all of Pavarotti’s music but Puccini...I don’t know why it does that to me.  Best get you in the mood song."

" _Let’s Get It On_." Josh said.

‘Shocking." Donna replied.

She and CJ laughed.

"I will have to think about it." Sam said.  "That is a new category for me."

"I put on Stevie Wonder or Ella Fitzgerald." Toby said.

"Yeah, old school." CJ replied.  "Anita Baker."

"She is not that old." Toby said.

"If we are comparing to the crap they make today." She said.

"Well yeah."

"I don’t know her." Sam said.

"I will bring you one of her CDs." CJ said.  "You will be a full convert before you get through the first five tracks."

"I'm sold."

"I put on Sting to get in the mood." Donna said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"I just do.  A lot of his music is sensual.  It makes me feel pretty."

"That is why I listen to Elton John." Sam said.

"To feel pretty?" Toby asked with a smirk.

They all laughed at Sam’s look of embarrassment.

" _Against All Odds_ is a good breakup song." Toby said.

"Damn, it is almost better than mine." CJ said.

"It has stalker potential." Donna said.

‘Stalker songs!" Josh exclaimed.

" _Every_ _Breath You Take_." Sam said.

" _Hysteria_." CJ said.

" _Drive._ " Was Donna’s contribution.

"By The Cars?" Sam asked.

"I can see that." Josh said.

" _Father Figure_." CJ said.  "That song creeps me out."

"It is a good sex song." Sam said.

"Please, let us stop while we are ahead." Toby pleaded.

"Anything my Prince if we’re talking sex songs." Josh said.

"We’re not." Toby mumbled.

"I can't see having sex to _Raspberry Beret_." Donna said.

CJ agreed.

"I would never have sex to _Father Figure_...I would be afraid he would strangle me and dump me in the Potomac after.  Breathe has good sex songs."

"There is underlying animosity in their lyrics." Sam said.

"Yeah.  That one song I think is about dying." Josh said.

" _Hands to Heaven_." Toby said.

"I love that song." CJ and Donna said in unison.

"It is definitely a girl song." Josh replied.

Toby looked at his watch.

"It is getting late, get out of my office.  I have a chance to get out of here at a decent hour."

"What time is it?" CJ asked.

"Quarter to ten."

"Really?  Yeah, a decent hour for White House staffers and exotic dancers." Josh said.

They laughed, gathering beer bottles and empty Chinese cartons.

"Do we drink too much?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Toby replied.

They all walked out but Toby stopped CJ.  From the hallway, they could hear Sam shout _I’m_ _on Fire_ by Bruce Springsteen.  He and Josh began to sing and CJ laughed.

"Those two could take their routine on the road." She said.

"Yeah, if the desire was to collect rotting vegetables."

CJ laughed again.

"What’s up Tobus?"

"It’s _Take It To Heart_...my all-time favorite love song."

A smile spread across her face.  It made Toby smile.

"I knew that.  Why don’t you just play along when we engage in our goofy conversations?" she asked.

"I do."

She nodded.  He was the quintessential straight man.  It was his job to be the stick in the mud.  It didn’t seem fair; the whole world should know how funny and loving he was.

"You wanna get coffee?" she asked.

"You wanna go back to my apartment and forget we work together?" he countered.

"Toby, you know I'm seeing someone."

"Yeah.  Nevertheless, one day I am going to ask and you could say yes.  I won't know if I don’t put it out there."

"True.  I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

When CJ got to her office Leo was sitting on her couch reading Business Week.

"What are we still doing here?" he asked.

"I'm done, just let me throw a few things in my bag."

"Yeah.  Your place or mine?"

"What time does room service end?"

"Two a.m. I think.  Definitely not before midnight."

"Yours." CJ replied.  "Has a woman ever told you that you're so sincere Leo?"

"I do not believe that I have ever had the pleasure."

"Josh is right, the line is crap."

"Should I ask?"

"Probably not.  OK, let’s get out of here."

CJ threw her two bags over her shoulder.  She and Leo walked down the hall holding hands.  It was after hours and almost everyone knew about the relationship between the Chief of Staff and the Press Secretary.

"You know, sometimes you ask me the strangest questions." Leo said as they signed out from another day of attempting to keep the government’s cogs moving.

"Yeah, I know.  Blame Josh or Sam...they usually start it."

"I figured as much."

Once they were in the back of the Lincoln CJ melted into his arms and relished his kisses.

"Mmm, that is my favorite part of the day." She said.

"Mine too. Sorry I had to yell at you today baby.  Are you going to tell me that I'm so sincere tonight?"

"Nah, I just prefer to talk dirty."

Leo laughed.

"You're lucky the partition is up Claudia Jean.  You might distract poor Lewis."

"He is used to us." CJ replied.

Leo smiled, caressing her face.  Us; he was still getting used to the relationship curving along the road to serious.  It seemed to moving fast but Leo had only ever been in one major relationship in his life so he couldn’t be sure.

"Do you have an all-time favorite love song Leo?"

"I don’t know.  Probably _Mona Lisa_."

"Nat King Cole." CJ said.

"Yeah."

"It’s perfect."

"Is it?"

"Yeah.  We’ll play it when we get home."

Home.  The hotel suite never seemed like home until CJ came along with all her womanly touches.  He had to get them something more permanent.  Oh God, did Leo McGarry just have that thought?  You don’t think that after five months.

"You tensed up." CJ said as they climbed out of the back of the Lincoln.

They had to go through the back and up the service elevator.  It was the price you paid for an ounce of privacy.

"No, I'm fine.  I just want to shed these clothes and relax."

"With CNN and some files?" CJ asked smiling.

"Claudia Jean." He pinched her chin before kissing her.

"My workaholic boyfriend.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Forget the files...we’ll listen to Nat King Cole."


End file.
